


Simple

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [122]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes questions how assignments are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

“I’m starting to think that Wedge doesn’t like me anymore.” Wes leaned all the way back in his chair, until it touched the wall behind him. “I always get the worst assignments.”

Hobbie rolled his eyes, “Ever think that maybe you deserve those assignments, or maybe Wedge never liked you?”

Wes snorted, “Not funny, Hobbie, not funny at all. I deserve better.”

“Whatever you say, Wes.” Hobbie covered his head with the pillow from the couch. “Go talk to Tycho, he knows all about the mission rotation.”

Wes jerked forward, letting the chair legs hit the floor with a thunk, “Fine.”

Tycho wasn’t usually the first person Wes went to for answers, though he liked the man well enough. They just didn’t have a lot of common interests for their free time pursuits except occasionally drinking and gambling. Celchu was a good pilot and someone he could always trust in a fight, so he hoped that he would get an actual answer instead of being treated like a child having a tantrum.

Wes found Tycho in his office; attached to Wedge’s office it was slightly smaller, but there was a desk and computer unit. “Hey, Tycho can I ask you something.”

The Alderaanian looked up, frowning slightly at the interruption. “Sure, Wes, what do you need?”

“I was wondering, do I get the worst assignments because the Force thinks that is what I have coming to me, or does Wedge just like to punish me as often as possible.”

Tycho laughed, “Seriously? I don’t think I’m qualified to guess the motivations of the Force, but I know Wedge doesn’t have anything to do with assigning those missions. I’m not either, by the way. The roster and all completed assignments are input into a program and the computers tell us who is up for rotation and who would be best suited for the mission parameters.”

Wes was looking skeptical so Tycho shrugged, “There is an easy way to get out of being assigned to missions you don’t like, in most circumstances.”

“How? Bribes? Magic? Sleeping with the right people?”

“Volunteering for other missions that you wouldn’t mind doing. Hobbie volunteers for escort duty at least every other week when we’re not on a special assignment. I volunteer for some of the diplomatic missions because there is usually a chance that Winter will be around on those. Wedge volunteers to fly any freighter or corvette that needs a pilot for a short assignment. If you would volunteer for something you’d like to do, you wouldn’t be stuck with the worst missions that no one wants to do, Wes. Simple as that, really.”


End file.
